Mine
by dark crimson dragon mistress
Summary: James is caught and claimed by the Executioner of Silent Hill. This is yaoi lemon rape blowjob. pyramid head james slash. My first lemon so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay i love phxjames and there needs to be more out there thats full of violence and mindless buttfucking so i give to you Pyramid head buttfucking james. XD

Please enjoy and leave reviews. I need to know what you people think of this story.

I got the inspiration for this story on deviant art.

Disclaimer: sadly i do not own any of the characters.

* * *

"Aaahhhhhhhh! Please! Stop!" James shrieked as Pyramid Head rammed himself harder into James's ass. He couldn't help it, James was a virgin in this type of sexual play,so tight and hot it drove Pyramid Head over the brink. James was much better than the usual undead sluts he always found.(nurses and mannequins) He kept driving deeper and harder, blood coating his cock as James bled. Tears poured down the blonde's face as he tried to ignore the pain and shame. A spike of pleasure shot up his spine, making him gasp and arch himself into the demon involuntarily.

He thought about how he came to be in his current predicament as he tried to ignore the pulsating organ inside him.

_*flashback* _

_James made his way down the dark corridor, gun trained in front of him towards the ground and flashlight only illuminating a few precious feet in front of him. He could hear the moans of the undead things just out of sight as they scurried and crawled in this hellish world, only thoughts, if they had any, on where they can find their next meal and how tasty James looks as a snack._

_James stopped and listened as he heard a moan come from around the corner. Pressing himself against the wall he took a deep breath and glanced around the corner._

_He wished he hadn't._

_A huge monster with a pyramid shaped metal helmet and a skirt like garment hanging off of his well toned hips. It appeared to be made out of human skin. The thing stood about a foot or two taller than James and scars riddled its bare arms and back that James could see and was coated in old and new bits of blood. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was he was fucking a nurse. From the sounds she was making, she did not seem to be enjoying it. _

_James whipped his head from around the corner with a gasp. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life. He heard the movements from around the corner stop save the noises the nurse was making. A loud snap and a sudden thump signaled her demiss to James. At the moment he couldn't care less. No nurse meant no distraction, no distraction meant it would come after James. _

_Turning to sprint down the hallway, before he could get more than a few feet a large hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him off his feet, the gun flying out of his hands and skiting away. He hit the ground flat on his back and screwed his eyes shut in pain. Groaning he opened them and stared up at the underside of the helmet. He could just make out jagged, fanged, bloody teeth of the things mouth that seemed to be smirking down at him in the light of the flashlight. Fear shot through James as the thing placed its feet on either side of his body and knelt down above his head. He could now see the teeth were coated in blood. _

_He whimpered as something long and slimy slipped past the teeth and started to trace his face. A tongue. The thing had a fucking giant ass tongue! James whimpered at turned his head, trying to avoid the thing. He nearly screamed in fear as the thing pushed into his mouth and past his teeth. Before he could bite down a hand gripped his jaws to prevent him from doing this. Fire seemed to race down his throat as the tongue explored his mouth, claiming it. He gagged and choked but that did not deter the executioner. It seemed to egg him on. _

_Finally the tongue exited his mouth allowing James the ability to breathe which he gladly did, gasping the stank and disgusting air. The thing stood up and flipped him onto his back. He tried to resist but his hands were grabbed in one of the Executioner's and pushed into his back. Then he felt the thing grab the hem of his pants. Jamses eyes widened. He started to buck and squirm but that seemed to please the monster, a deep gargling coming from his throat. Laughing. The fucking asshole was laughing at him. James yelped as the thing tore his pants threw them away. He felt something touch his hole and he froze like death had touched him. _

_Maybe it would have been better for him if it had been death. _

_*end flashback*_

"_Finally_." Pyramid Head thought, angling his thrusts at Jame's prostate. The blond moaned and squirmed beneath him, his own erection pressing into the grimy floor. Smirking the Executioner let his tongue slowly creep down and trace the blonds weeping member, tasting the precum. Wrapping over the organ, Pyramid Head began to stroke James in time with his thrusts, going deeper and harder still into the man beneath him. He had been watching the blond for a while now and he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to court his blond.

James whimpered as pleasure flooded his body. This shouldn't feel so good. How could he feel pleasure when he was being so violated? All these thoughts went out the window as Pyramid head pounded into him again. He felt warmth grow in his groin before he screamed his release. He heard the monster groan behind him as his walls squeezed its cock harder.

He could feel warmth in his ass as it released its seed and brace itself on its free hand as he leaned down over the blonde's sweaty body. Tears poured down his face and he cried out when the Executioner pulled out of him. He tried to curl into his side to stop the pain that was now pulsing inside him now that the pleasure was gone and no longer distracting him. His hands were still encased in Pyramid Head's larger one. He could feel the blood as it dripped down his legs.

He groaned as he was picked up by the creature and pulled into a near by room. James opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was bare save fore a bed and a bedside table. Both were rusty and blood splattered like the walls and floor. Before he could register anything else he was tossed onto his back onto the bed. Grunting as his sore muscles were abused, he looked up in fear as he felt Pyramid Head straddle him. Knowing what would happen next he started to claw at the helmet. Finding a strap under the things chin he yanked with all of his strength.

Normally Pyramid Head wouldn't have minded, since he liked it when his partners struggled. What he wasn't expecting was for the old, faded leather strap to break, causing his helmet to tip foreword. With a snarl he grabbed it and threw it across the room. Growling, he grabbed James's hands and pinned them over his head.

When James looked up at the face above him he stopped breathing. Instead of a hideously disfigured monster, he was extremely hot. High cheekbones, strong jaw and straight nose it was a face that would make any woman swoon. He had black hair and several different cuts crisscrossing his cheeks, one going through his lips. What really struck James though, were his eyes. Red as blood, nearly glowing in the dark and overflowing with anger. James gulped.

Pyramid Head ripped off his robe and tossed it aside as he tied James's hands with the chains attached to the bedposts. Tears continue to fall down the blondes face as he continued to struggle. Pyramid Head ripped his legs apart and settled himself between them. With a scream from James he roughly entered the man's tight ass. He groaned in ecstasy as he thrusts, blood allowing him to move easier inside James.

James screwed his eyes shut as he tried to muffle his cries. The thrusts inside him kept bringing him back to reality as he tried to simply forget. Forget where he was, forget why he was in this godforsaken town and forget what the monster above him was doing. He heard the thing let out a moan and he felt the tongue slid up his stomach. Before he could stop it he moaned when it reached his nipple twirling around it until it became a hard bud.

Using every ounce of courage in his body, he cracked an eye open. Pyramid Head stared back at him, eyes filled now with lust, ecstasy and another emotion James could not identify. A sudden thrust into his prostate caused his eyes to shoot open and his back to arch off of the bed screaming out. Moaning as pleasure overtook him, James started to meet Pyramid Head's thrusts, grinding his hips and wrapping his legs around the muscled formed of the Executioner, pulling him deeper into James. He didn't care that this was a demon and violating him in the most horrible way possible, it felt good and he just wanted to forget! He deserved this damn it!

Pyramid head grinned. Finally, James was reciprocating his advances. He leaned over the man, gently scraping his teeth against the mortals hot skin and biting down at the junction of his neck, marking the man as his. James moaned and threw his head back, giving Pyramid Head more access to the sensitive skin of his neck. The Executioner latched on, sucking and biting, James moaning beneath him. Tears still leaked out of blue eyes as he rolled his head to the side. He could feel himself come to an end. Pyramid Head kept thrusting a couple times before James's final contractions made him come.

Pyramid Head leaned over James, staring him right in the eyes. Red met blue as they stared for a few seconds before Pyramid Head's eyes flicked down to James's lips. Looking back at James he slowly brought his face closer to the man beneath him. When there were only a few millimeters between them, he paused. Then he swooped in and claimed James's lips.

James tried to resist, he really did. He tried to turn his head but Pyramid Head's hand kept him steady. Finally he just melted into the kiss, mouth opening, when the Executioner's tongue swiped his bottom lip. He never thought that kissing the fucking EXECUTIONER of Silent Hill could be so...pleasant.

Unlike the first "kiss" they shared, there was no burning sensation. James tentavly began to fight for dominance before Pyramid Head easily beat him and began to explore the wet cavern. Once James felt as though his lungs were about to burst he ripped his head to the side and gasped for breathe. Looking back up he watched Pyramid Head.

Red eyes gazed down at him. "James." a gravelly voice slipped between the monster's lips. Blue tear filled eyes widened in shock.

"You-you can talk?" James tentatively asked. Pyramid Head smirked.

"Of course." He said as he sat up and pulled out of James who whimpered from the feeling of emptiness. Pyramid Head moved down on the bed so his face was level with James's groin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" James asked head raised as he tried to watch what was happening.

"Shhh." Pyramid head chided. "Don't worry, this wont hurt. You've reacted very well to my advances and I think you should be...rewarded, for this." He said before his tongue wrapped around James's cock, tracing the vein underneath. James yelped, and threw himself back into the bed. Pyramid Head rubbed his tongue up and down the organ, holding James's hips down as he tried to thrust them up. He enjoyed watching the younger man squirm on the bed, coat open and shirt pushed up above his nipples.

One of his hands crept up James's chest, tracing the cuts and bruises on the mortals once flawless skin. James gasped harder for breathe and moaned louder as Pyramid Head raked his nails down his chest, red scratches following his finger's wake. Determining James had had enough, Pyramid Head took James fully into his mouth.

James screamed from the pure pleasure that coursed through him as the Executioner sucked on him, gently tracing his teeth down the side of his dick, tongue licking the underside. Looking down he watched the black haired man bob his head, totally engrossed in the task of pleasuring James. James threw his head back and thrust up into the wet cavern. He wished he had his hands free so he could grab onto the short, thick, black hair and grind even harder into his amazing mouth.

Pyramid Head hummed deep in his throat, driving James farther to the edge. He could feel James nearing his end so he decided to play a little. Removing his mouth from the hard cock he started to bite the inside of James's thighs. James felt tears fall from his eyes and he groaned.

"Why did you stop!" he barely recognized his own voice, chocked with lust and unfinished pleasure. Pyramid Head sucked on his sensitive skin.

"I want you to scream my name as I suck you off James. I want you to scream it so fucking loud that whore Maria can hear you, I want you to scream so loud your throat will bleed." He said kissing the bite marks he had made. "I want you to scream my name as you release yourself into me so that you always know that only I can make you feel this fucking good. I want you to say my name like you think I'm a god."

"What's your name?" James asked, desperate to get the pleasure back. Pyramid Head traced the top of his cock with his teeth.

"Xervexegon." he said before engulfing James again.

"Xervexegon. O God!" James started to chant the name over and over as the black haired man sucked harder. After a few more moments, the room filled with the sound of James screaming Xervexegon's name so loud and echo rang through the outside hall, as he spilled his seed into the demon's waiting mouth. Xervexegon swallowed the entire loud, sucking a little more to make sure he got every drop of his toys precious seed. Satisfied he did he released James and rose to his knees.

James was spent, eyes half lidded and body limp. Xervexegon grinned as he unshackled James and pulled him onto his lap. James cuddled into his chest, head resting on his shoulder. Red eyes stared lovingly down at the sleeping man.

"You're mine know James. Now and forever, you will always be mine."

* * *

Okay, now i haven't finished there will be another chapter so stay tuned! please send me your reviews and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, thank you all who reviewed, i appreciate them all greatly. Here is my second attempt at this. Also as a side note, I took of Pyramid Heads helmet because how many of us have wondered what he looked like under it? I also thought it would be more intimate for him and James if they could see eye to eye and not have to swap spit with just PH's tongue. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own James or Pyramid Head, I only control the actions they perform. ;)

Inspiration is from deviant art.

* * *

James woke feeling sore all over. He bite back a groan as he shifted slightly to curl into the warmth beneath him. He heard a soft thump under his head, lulling him into a deep sense of comfort. Then his eyes flew open. Pillows don't thump. Hardly daring to breath, he looked at what he was lying on. A well muscled chest, pale from the lack of sun in the god forsaken town and riddled with scars and dried bits of blood met his vision. Gulping, he slowly built up the courage to look up.

The relaxed face of Pyramid Head looked down at him, eyes closed, breath even in his slumber. His black hair brushed lightly over his forehead and into his eyes. He looked so peaceful and relaxed it took James a moment to remember that this was a demon spawned from the pits of hell. Shifting to get a better look he nearly screamed as pain shot up his back. Looking down at himself, James had to muffle another one from shock.

Dried blood and cum covered his legs and torso. Cuts sliced up and down his legs and bruises left his once alabaster skin a checkered blue, black, and purple. He felt sticky and stiff all at the same time. Xervexagon had his arms wrapped around James's waist, holding him to the Executioner's chest. James unconsciously looked down to see Xervexagon still naked and blushed as his gaze flew to his length and eyes widened in shock at his size.

_"No fucking WONDER it hurt so much when he entered." _he thought gazing at the foot long cock of his bed mate. James slowly began to unwind the gigantic man's arm. He froze when Xervexagon shifted, but continued when he settled down.

He slipped off the giant man's lap and swung his legs over the side of the bed, examining himself and mulling over what had just happened to him the night before. Well, there really wasn't much to think about, he had been cornered by the most feared monster in this entire fucked up world, been raped by him three times in one go and taken it like a little bitch.

And he loved every minute of it.

That was the part that scared him the most. He should have fought, screamed, resisted in some way but he didn't. He had laid back and screamed for the monster to violate him further. He had begged for more when he should have screamed to stop. He had complied when he should have refused. He felt pleasure when he should have felt disgust.

He was seriously fucked up.

Sighing he looked over to the only other furniture in the room. Opening the drawer to the bedside table he found a role of surgical gauze and bandages. He sighed in relief. At least now his wounds wouldn't get infected. Standing slowly he gasped as pain raced through every fiber of his body from his toes to the tips of his hair. Pausing for a moment to compose himself he started to wrap up his legs and lower abs. Once he did that he opened the second drawer. Inside was a pair of clean jean. (Clean as in not covered in blood and other unnamed liquids.) Sighing in relief he slowly and painfully pulled them on.

He fastened the button and checked how they fit. A bit loose but not falling off his ass. Satisfied he turned back to the drawer and paused. In the bottom of the drawer under the jeans was a gun.

He slowly reached out and gently lifted it out of the drawer. he checked to see if it was loaded. It had six bullets. When he was placing the clip back in the gun it made a loud click, causing Xervexagon to open his eyes slightly.

James was oblivious to this occurence and just gazed at the gun. Then his mind wandered to the rotting corpse of the Nurse right outside the door.

"_Is that what's going to happen to me? I pleasured him and now to repay me he's gonna rip me to shreds, eat me a little and then leave my body for something else to find? What is he even playing at?" _James's mind was racing as these types of thoughts flew through his brain. Sighing he grabbed his head between his hands and pulled it down to rest on his knees. He felt the gun in his right hand rest against his temple.

He honestly considered for a moment pulling the trigger but the thought flew out of his head when a hand grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the gun. Shooting up he stared into the red eyes of Xervexagon as he gently pulled James's hand away from his head. He took the gun out of the blond man's hand and tossed it across the room. James never looked away from the Executioner's face as the demon suddenly yanked James into his lap.

James landed with a yelp and squirmed as his sore back landed on the Executioner's chest. His eyes flew up to look at Xervexagon who looked down at him with unreadable eyes. James felt fear claw its way into his belly. He started to breath quicker and looked away from the larger man's face no longer able to stand the demon's gaze.

Xervexagon gazed down at his human. He honestly hadn't expected to wake up to see his human sitting up on the bed with a gun to his head. His eyes roamed over James who laid sprawled in his lap. The human's coat was open and his shirt pushed up to his nipples and he could just make out bandages above the hem line of his new pants. Xervexagon gently grabbed James's chin and forced him to once again look into the demon's eyes.

"What were you going to do with the gun James?" he asked as he leaned down and started to nibble at James's neck. He felt the man begin to breath quicker and could smell his arousal.

"I-I don't know, I was just sc-scared." James shakily replied. He could barely concentrate as pleasure started to build in his groin.

"Scared of what?" Xervexagon prompted as his tongue slipped out and wrapped around James's neck, tasting the sweat and blood coating his human's once flawless skin.

"What is this Xervexagon, what are you doing to me?" James asked as he threw his head back to give his new lover better access. Xervexagon paused in his minstrations and drew back his tongue. He gazed down at his human and watched as uncertainty crossed his face, making the blond turn away again. "Is this just a blind fuck, are you going to kill me like that nurse outside? What do you WANT from me?" He questioned, gathering the courage to look into the demon's eyes. Red gazed into tear brimmed blue.

"I want YOU James." blue eyes widened in surprise. "You are mine now James, you can never leave Silent Hill. Not for that whore Maria or any other reason. You are here for as long as I want you here." Tears, slipped down the tan face of the man as he took in this new information.

"Why me?" he questioned softly. Xervexagon smirked and kissed James's forehead.

"Because you called to me James." he said, smirk growing as he saw confusion wash over James's face. Before he could ask another question, Xervexagon slammed there lips together. James immediately granted Xervexagon access and moaned as his mouth was ravaged by the demon. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a kiss of heat, lust and passion. James yelped when the Executioner flipped him onto the bed so he was lying on his back, gazing up at his lover. He shivered when he saw the heat of Xervexagon's gaze.

He sat up and shed both his coat and shirt. He moaned as Xervexagon started to suck and bite down his chest, leaving bloody bite marks in his wake. James arched into the bites, the pain and pleasure combining in a most intoxicating manner. He winced when Xervexagon pulled down his pants and tossed them off to the side. Xervexagon noticed.

"James, I am not going to take you fully right now, your body wouldn't be able to handle it without causing you a great deal of pain. But that's not the only way I know how to pleasure you." he said with a smirk. James gave him a questioning look before he threw back his head and screamed in pleasure. Xervexagon's long, black tongue swirled and pinwheeled as it dove deeper and deeper into James's ass. Xervexagon growled as he tasted his human, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. The taste drove him wild, craving more as he licked James's walls.

James screamed again as the tongue brushed against his prostate. He bucked and squirmed, Xervexagon holding his hips tightly so he didn't buck right off the bed. James gripped the sheets of the bed with white knuckles, the pleasure was just so goddamn fucking intense!

Xervexagon grabbed James's dick, pumping in time with his tongue as it swirled inside his human. James moaned and whimpered as pleasure riddled his body, taking his mind off of everything but his lovers glowing red eyes as they gazed down at him. He could feel his face flush and his blue eyes were only half open as he gasped for breath. Finally he threw back his head a final time and screamed Xervexagon's name as he came hard into the demon's hand.

As he tried to catch his breath, Xervexagon slipped out of James and started to lick the dried blood and cum that covered his human. James layed back into the bed as his body relaxed at the soft minstrations. He would have never thought the most feared demon of all of Silent Hill could ever in a million years could ever be this gentle.

Xervexagon's slipped back into his mouth as he smiled down at James who was already asleep. He laid down next to the mortal and tried to ignore his own throbbing organ. He could wait, he had all the time in the world. James was his now, nothing could take him away from the Executioner, not Mary, not the other inhabitants of Silent Hill and not even death.

_'No, James MINE and mine alone. Nothing will EVER take him from me.'_ he thought to himself as he to fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

Okay, I admit not nearly as steamy as the first chapter, but this is the conclusion. I will write another story but this is the end of this one. I am sorry to all who were disappointed but do not fear another will come!


	3. poll

ATTENTION READERS! I am goin to set up a poll on my profile _**xdiexyoungx**_ on . the poll will be on which silent hill pairing you guys want me to write next.

ALL THE PAIRINGS WILL BE YAOI!

FEATURED:

JamesxPyramid Head (of coarse)

JamesxHarry

HenryxWalter

HenryxAlex

HarryxAlex

Also I would like to thank Chezara for allowing me to use Xervexagon as Pyramid Heads name. You can look up her story Fatal Fascination and bask in the story's total awsomeness. Saddly though the pairing is not a yaoi. :(

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE PEOPLE! REMEBER _**xdiexyoungx**_!


End file.
